Generally, a plasticizer is a corresponding ester obtained by the reaction of an alcohol with a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid and adipic acid. Commercially significant examples include an adipate of C8, C9 and C10 alcohol such as di(2-ethylhexyl)adipate, diisononyl adipate and diisodecyl adipate; and a phthalate of C8, C9 and C10 alcohol such as di(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate, diisononyl phthalate and diisodecyl phthalate.
Particularly, the di(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate is used for manufacturing plastisol and a toy, a film, shoes, a paint, a flooring material, gloves, a wall paper, a synthetic leather, a sealant, tarpaulin, a coating agent of the bottom of a vehicle, a furniture, a foamed mat and a soundproof panel via a dry mixing, and may be used for manufacturing an outer packing and insulation of a PVC cable, and for producing other calendered PVC products with plasticity.
Now, di-(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate, etc. are widely used as an ester-based plasticizer, however these compounds are environmental hormones disturbing endocrine system and are harmful to a human body, and have a limit in improving the processability of a resin, absorption rate with a resin, the degree of migration loss and heat stability.
Thus, the development on an ester compound which is eco-friendly, sufficiently improves all physical properties including the processability of a resin, the absorption rate with a resin, the degree of migration loss, heat stability, etc., and a method of preparing the same is required.